


Harvey fixes Mike's Tie

by Xerox



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Xerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuitsMEME prompt: I just really want to see Harvey fixing Mike's tie. Preferably in a sort of</p>
<p>Harvey: *eyeroll* Oh for heaven's sake...<br/>Mike: What?<br/>Harvey: *pointed stare*<br/>Mike: What?<br/>Harvey: *grab tie, yank*<br/>Mike: *eep!*<br/>Harvey: *fuss fuss fuss*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey fixes Mike's Tie




End file.
